wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Orios
Orios is a feudal world located in the Segmentum Ultima that serves as the Adeptus Astartes home world of the Dawn Guardians Space Marine Chapter, created during the recent Ultima Founding, and comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. Background Orios is a Feudal World located in Segmentum Ultima near the borders of Ultramar granted to the Dawn Guardians upon their Founding. It is said that the one to grant the world was none other than Roboute Guilliman himself which is a great honour to the Chapter. Orios is divided into several kingdoms of varying size and might. The mightiest being the Kingdoms of Serengald, Osraige, Curama and Karogast. While the overall culture is a feudalistic pre-gunpowder era society, there are several differences in each kingdom. One Kingdom may favour riding into battle on top of horses while another kingdom charges on foot wielding mighty claymores. Due to an ancient invasion, Orios has an infestation of Orks who have reverted to a primitive state. Due to the large number of kingdoms who constantly fight another, the Orks are rarely a large danger. Thus they provide great battle for the kingdoms, and the Dawn Guardians. Chapter.]] The Dawn Guardians maintain their fortress monastery on an island off the main continent of Orios. The Chapter do not have any involvement with how the planet is run, leaving such a duty with the kings, though still the Chapter Master is buried with hails and pleadings from rulers asking for aid to attack another kingdom. The only engagement the Dawn Guardians have with Orios is when recruiting or using Orks for battle practice. Four Kingdoms The Dawn Guardians' homeworld of Orios consists of multiple warring Kingdoms with differing cultures and size though they all ultimately follow the same system and knightly traditions. As such, aspirants drawn from Orios are distinguished from each other based on their Kingdoms which bear their own trait. There are four Kingdoms who can be considered the most powerful on the World *'The Kingdom of Serengald' - Serengald rules over the cold pine forests of the North. Knights from here are renowned monster slayers who wear the pelts of their kills as cloaks. Dawn Guardians commanders who hail from Serengald are mighty champions who seek out worthy foes to slay in battle. *'The Kingdom of Curama' - Curama is a beautiful land full of rich farms and settlements that unfortunately make it a target for surrounding Kingdoms. Thus the knights of Curama are skilled in combat and planning, able to travel great distances on horseback in order to quickly reach other battles. Dawn Guardian commanders from Curama are noted for their tactical skill and ability to react to changing conditions. *'The Kingdom of Osraige' - Osraige is little more than Ork infested wetlands and rocky hills that breed tough and strong knights who grow their hair long, wear blue war paint and wield heavy axes to smash aside opposition. Dawn Guardians commanders are powerful warriors who lead their Companies from the front. *'The Kingdom of Karogast' - Karogast's mountains hold fearsome Drakon and other beasts, usually Orks, within its caves that pour out to frequently assault the nearby castles and settlements. As such, the knights of Karogast are masterful Castellans who will hold a wall until their last breath. Dawn Guardians commanders from Karogasts are masters of defensive actions and line holdings. For Blood and Kingdom The Dawn Guardians place heavy emphasis on an Astartes keeping ties to his family line for a noble family to have a son rise to such heights is a great honour. Furthermore, which Kingdom they hail from is equally important. Despite remaining close to their origins, the Dawn Guardians stay clear of kingdom and family conflict and are only concerned with bringing honour to them. Even so, a Dawn Guardian's family is perfectly happy to use the number of members in their line who have become Astartes as a way to one up another family. Fortress Monastery The Dawn Guardians' Fortress Monastery Keep of the Rising Sun is located on an island off the mainland of Orios. It was built in the style of the castles of the kingdoms except it is also adorned with numerous defence turrets and the like. The keep holds the librarius, reclusiam, main hall, dormitories and armouries. The Chapter Master has a throne room from where he rules the Chapter and meets with dignitaries. It was also built so that each day is greeted by the sun rising behind it. An Ork Problem Since before Orios' history started to be recorded, there have been Orks on the world. It is unknown just how long ago the Orks arrived but many believe it to have been even before Orios was colonized by Humanity. Unlike most of their kind, the Orks of Orios are far more primitive and wield weapons that crudely imitate the knights and feudal soldiers of the Kingdoms. Even so, the danger of the Greenskins is in no way minor for the destruction the hordes can cause is staggering and frequently has Kingdoms feeding soldiers into a war grinder to fight off the savages. However, on the plus side, the constant wars with the Orks result in strong aspirant pools and excellent battle practice for the Dawn Guardians. Category:Feudal Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld